La guerre est une traîtresse
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: Tu lui diras hein, que nous n'étions pas des monstres ? Que la vie est une garce, et la guerre une chienne sans maître. Que l'amour ne nous sauve peut être pas toujours, mais qu'au fond, ce que nous avions, c'était beau quand même, au moins à nos yeux ?


Il ne leur ressemblait pourtant pas vraiment. Ou plutôt il était un savant mélange des deux. Des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux marrons. Mais un caractère explosif, résultat de la génétique. Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger, est le digne descendant de ses parents. Une fierté sacrément mal placée, héritage de son père. Intelligence certaine, héritage de sa mère. Témérité à claquer. Faut il que je sois fou pour avoir accepté de l'élever jusqu'à sa majorité. Mon regard oscille entre son visage et la photo de ses parents qui date de bien avant sa naissance. Ces deux là auraient du s'aimer, ils n'ont fait que se détruire. Ou plutôt ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se détestaient, cette photo n'est qu'un leurre. Scorpius arrête d'écrire lorsqu'il sent mon regard sur lui. Trop intelligent pour son bien, d'autres sont morts pour moins que ça.

Je sais bien qu'il est temps de lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents, que le mensonge n'a plus lieu d'être après toutes ces années. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est lui qui m'interromps.

"- Un fils de mangemorts hein ? C'est ça la vérité ?"

Je soupire intérieurement et maudit sa jugeote.

Encore une fois digne de son père. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour lui cacher la vérité toutes ces années, à croire qu'il refusait lui aussi de la voir. En même temps, le sujet est presque tabou dans le monde sorcier. Personne n'ose prononcer leurs noms en public, ils n'apparaissent pas dans les manuels, aucun livre ne leur est dédié. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Pourtant nous nous souvenons d'eux, nous, ceux qui étions à leur côté durant la guerre. Et nous connaissons la vérité, qui est pourtant bien enfouie dans les esprits de la populace.

Je le regarde longuement encore, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

"- Ce que je vais te dire n'a absolument rien d'agréable. Je ne vais pas essayer de te mentir, tu ne mérites pas ça. Mais sache que la vérité va te sembler horrible et tu regretteras surement de m'avoir demandé."

Je fais une pose, la dernière avant un long moment et plonge dans mes souvenirs.

" Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. La terreur à l'état pur. Tes parents n'étaient pas fait pour s'aimer, ils n'ont fait que se détruire. Au début, ça n'était qu'un jeu. Un stupide jeu auquel ils participaient en ne pensant pas aux conséquences. Nous étions en pleine guerre, tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ennemis sur le champs de bataille, mais on laissait faire. Parce qu'ils avaient 17 ans, et une envie de vivre qui leur broyait les tripes. Quand ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble, juste comme ça , d'après eux, on a compris que la fin était proche. Et pourtant, ce n'était que le début de l'horreur. Rien ne nous avait préparé à ce déferlement d'émotions qui allait les pousser dans la même direction.

Alors que Voldemort rassemblait ses troupes. Drago a été appelé, forcément. Sauf qu'avec Hermione, c'était plus qu'une histoire de sexe. C'était de l'amour. Mais pas celui qui rend plus fort, envers et contre tout, celui qui fait sourire et qui rend heureux. Non. Celui qui rend dépendant, fou, qui fait mal et qui te tue à petit feu. Une spirale infernale. Le jeu avait changé, les sentiments avaient fait leur grande entrée. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre. Et merlin qu'ils étaient doués tous les deux. Coups bas en tout genre, et surtout, la douleur. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de soirées passés à soigner les blessures, les bleus, d'Hermione. Parce que oui entre temps nous étions devenus amis. Et je savais la manière dont ils s'aimaient. Dans la douleur. Ils extériorisaient leur mal être général de cette manière. C'est qu'ils y croyaient en plus ces deux idiots.

On échappe pas à son destin, sache le Scorpius. Eux on essayé, voit comme ils ont fini. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je me doute que tu peines à comprendre comment ta mère, meilleure amie du survivant et princesse de l'ordre, à bien pu finir chez les mangemorts. C'est trop évident pour sembler réel hein. Hermione a eu l'audace de se faire passer pour une mangemort, sous polynectar. Elle était puissante, excellente occlumens. Nous manquions d'espions, alors elle s'est proposée, pour partir avec lui. Moi je suis resté, je devais servir d'intermède. Ce petit manège a duré un an et demi. Jusqu'au jour où c'est ta mère qui est venue en lieu et place de Drago au rendez vous. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis si longtemps. En temps qu espionne aussi service de l'ordre, elle avait dû tuer pour protéger sa couverture et l'ordre avait beaucoup de mal avec cette idée. Mais c'était la guerre, alors on oubliait.

Ce jour la elle pleurait quand elle s'est perdue dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait si fort qu'il m'a fallu dix minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était enceinte. De toi, forcément. Mais ce n'était pas jouable, absolument pas. Une sang de bourbe, enceinte d'un sang pur, et tout cela au milieu des mangemorts. Voldemort avait beau la croire espionne pour lui, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette grossesse. Et je savais fort bien que l'ordre non plus. Car parmi ceux qu'Hermione avait tué, il y avait Arthur Weasley, un mois seulement auparavant. C'était elle ou lui. Lui ou Drago en réalité.

Les menaces de mort étaient devenues monnaie courante et même Harry ne parvenait plus à la défendre face à sa famille de cœur. Mais à l'époque je croyais aux liens qui les unissaient, alors j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je l'ai envoyé chercher Drago et les ai amenés au QG de l'Ordre. Je te laisse imaginer les cris et les sorts qui fusaient en tous les sens. Mais ils étaient puissants, surtout à deux, et ont réussi à ramener le calme le temps d'expliquer clairement la situation. Il a été décidé qu'ils ne pourraient rester. Hermione ne comprenait pas, Drago est entré dans une colère sans précédent, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient tout sacrifié pour des informations vitales, et qu'il était incroyable d'être reçu à coups d'avada. Si tu avais pu voir le regard de ta mère en cet instant. Sa main posée sur son ventre, qui ne se voyait même pas encore, la baguette levée, elle les aurait tous tué si Drago n'avait pas posé sa main sur son bras.

Comme tu le sais, la guerre est pleine de rebondissements mais est aussi sans pitié. Harry Potter aimait ta mère. D'un amour pur et fraternel. C'était lui qui l'avait en quelque sorte plongée dans l'enfer de la guerre d'une manière aussi extrême, lui en vouloir aurait été bien malvenu. Alors il s'est posté à ses côtés. Les autres ont abdiqué, du moins pour un moment. Tes parents ont eu quelques jours de répit, puis ton père à dû repartir à la pêche aux informations, ou tout du moins en mission, car sa couverture n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir depuis sa désertion. La guerre fait des ravages. Tout le monde le sait. Alors qui aurait pu se douter un seul instant que sa mort n'était pas accidentelle. Il a fallu du temps pour que l'un des fils Weasley soit reconnu coupable de sa mort. Vengeance qu'il disait. Ta mère... J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tout détruire sur son passage quand elle l'a apprit. Elle s'est battue. Avec Ginny. C'est Harry qui l'a arrêtée. Mais la guerre est une traîtresse sans foi ni loi. Hermione n'a plus été la même après cela. J'étais la seule personne à qui elle acceptait encore d'ouvrir la porte. J'étais celui qui lui a tenu la main quand elle a accouché. Et je suis celui qui lui a promis de prendre soin de toi quand elle est partie un matin sans se retourner. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné tu sais. Tu étais sa raison de vivre. Mais l'amour qu'elle portait à Drago, c'était autre chose. Un vilain petit secret qu'on range dans un coin et qu'on ne sort que lorsque l'on est sur d'être seul. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, un véritable fantôme. Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Elle n'est pas partie seule tu sais. Elle a créé un véritable massacre au cœur du ministère, entraînant des dizaines de mangemorts dans sa chute. Elle était déjà morte de l'intérieur depuis longtemps. Elle a tout

de même pris soin d'entraîner l'assassin de ton père dans sa chute. Sa dernière vengeance.

Retient néanmoins toujours ceci Scorpius. Ta mère t'aimait. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour t'offrir un avenir meilleur. Mais si tu n'entends jamais parler de tes parents, c'est pour toutes les raisons que je viens de t'énoncer. Ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Mais les actes de ta mère ont fait qu'elle a été répudiée de la mémoire de l'ordre. Et contre ça même Harry Potter n'a rien pu faire.

J'ai attendu pour t'en parler que tu sois en âge de comprendre. Comprendre que la guerre nous change à jamais. Parce que c'est une véritable garce qui n'a pas de camp favori. Elle prend mais ne donne jamais. N'oublie pas qu'à mes yeux, tes parents sont les véritables héros de cette guerre qui a fait de nous des adultes bien trop tôt."

 _Flash back_

 _" -Tu lui diras hein Blaise, tu lui diras à Scorpius que nous n'étions pas des monstres. Que les monstres c'étaient eux, qui n'ont jamais pu voir plus loin que la mort. Qui n'ont jamais eu conscience de tout ce que nous avions sacrifié pour eux. Mais surtout dit lui bien que l'amour, c'est beau. Que c'est la guerre qui nous a rongé ainsi, mais qu'au fond, ses parents s'aimaient à en crever._

 _Elle était belle Hermione, même le corps décharné et du sang plein le visage. Je lui souris alors tendrement, lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux, et lui dis dans un murmure :_

 _\- Je te le promets Hermione. Dors maintenant. Retrouve le. "_


End file.
